Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style)
TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bill the Lizard - Doug Funnie (Doug) *The Rose - Cinderella *The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Bird in the Tree - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *The March Hare - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 2 - Bright Heart Raccoon is Bored/In a World of My Own #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Bugs Bunny/I'm Late! #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 4 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Mr. Frumble/The Bottle on The Table #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Bright Heart Raccoon/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 6 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Timon and Pumbaa/How do you and Shake Hands #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 7 - The Homer Simpson and The Bart Simpson #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 11 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Dark Laser/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Bright Heart Raccoon #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 13 - Bright Heart Raccoon Meets Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 17 - Bright Heart Raccoon Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 20 - Bright Heart Raccoon's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 21 - Bright Heart Raccoon's Flight/The Finale #Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland (TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Bright Heart Raccoon in The Turnabout.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Alice it's-dc8db25374931f640beb96f237b3e47b--mikki-mouse-pinocchio.jpg|Figaro as Dinah Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as The Doorknob Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as The Dodo Timon.jpg|Timon as Tweedledee Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Tweedledum Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as The Walrus Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as The Carpenter Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Bill the Lizard Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Daisy Twilight sparkle vector by ikillyou121-d7rqs4u.png|Twilight Sparkle as The Snooty Flower Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as The Lily It's ClarkLaser 162.png|Dark Laser as The Caterpillar Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as The Bird in the Tree Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as The Cheshire Cat Mario.png|Mario as The Mad Hatter Luigi.png|Luigi as The March Hare Dale.jpg|Dale as The Dormouse Category:TheUltimateCartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz2306 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof